Emma East
"Stick a Witch in a castle, that still makes them a Witch." Emma East Emma Wickeda East is the daughter of the Wicked Witch of the East from the Wizard of Oz. She and her also orphaned cousin Wendy West, were raised by Glinda. She is on the Rebel side, mostly because she is terrified of being crushed by a house. Appearance Emma has coal black eyes framed by long, dark feathery lashes, light purple hair with darker purple streaks which she wears in two low messy pigtails with bangs that help her feel hidden, and skin dark as tree bark wet with rain. She wears a purple tank top, black leather jacket with a dash of purple on each arm, purple leggings with a black belt and black spiky heeled shoes. On her right wrist is a bracelet made of black gems. Personality Emma is a sassy diva who is used to getting her own way. She comes across as spoiled, but if you ask for something, even if she just got it, chances are she'll give it to you, but only in private and after making you swear not to tell anyone. Emma is very difficult, and harsh to anyone. Niceness, kind of makes her uncomfortable. But deep down, she's a little confused. A daughter of evil, raised by a mother of good. What kind of person does that mean she really is? Emma is not above making people feel inferior, she loves to tease and if you hear her cackle echo through the halls, you know you're in for it. She loves to prank and make fun of people. Also, Emma has a way of finding out secrets. Emma is cold. She pushes away anything that can even be remotely considered friendly or loving mostly because she feels that a Witch has no room for that in her life at all and she has to live up to her mother's image. Accepting love doesn't help with that. perhaps because she had never meant her mother, Emma is way too eager to prove herself worthy of being the next Wicked Witch of the East. The only reason she's a Rebel is because of her ending, she can still spread evil and wickedness without signing and promising to be crushed by the next Dorothy's house within five seconds of the story. Do not suggest that Emma is afraid of anything, whether it be her ending, or her not living up to her mother's image, because she will flip. They have a rule that they can only curse or insult people that they pay, set in place by Glinda and Ozma, but even then, she will go crazy on those who suggest that she's afraid, though she will not insult you or curse you, she will just stomp on your foot or punch you, which may be worse. Interests Emma is an extremely wicked spell caster, and she loves to show that off. Baba Yaga calls her the best student she has. Emma also likes to sing, but without anyone hearing her, as she is certain that would ruin her image. Friends Wendy West Wendy is her cousin. They are both in similar situations and they know what it's like, to never know your birth mother and still be expected to be evil. Wendy is the only one who gets Emma and therefore Emma is willing to admit they are friends. [[Emerald Goodwitch|'Emerald Goodwitch']], But she doesn't exactly hate Glinda's daughter, who is very sweet, no matter how shivery and uncomfortable it makes Emma. Of course, that could be chalked up to Emma having lived with Emerald for fifteen years. Romance Yeah, no. Emma is not exactly the target market for lovers. Pets Emma has a pet flying monkey she calls Zoomer. Personal Theme Song "When you're evil" (Actually it's We are, the song about an unconventional family, but don't say this to her face). Trivia -She can't stand the color silver -She and her cousin learned about their destinies on the same day, when they headed to the Emerald City for the Oz wide Fair, and everyone ran away from them. Enemies 'Aiko K. Cupid. ' Aiko and Emma clash way to much. It's like a war waiting to happen when those two meet. Aiko is too confident to be easily intimidated by Emma, and Emma would prefer to have the sassy Cupid be as meek and cowed as most others are. Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Land of Oz